


This Is What Love Is

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Grilled Cheese, Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Alternating, POV Phil Coulson, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Romance, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Phil taking care of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by [this post](http://pers-books.tumblr.com/post/143929727644/criterioncollection-in-a-lonely-place-1950) on Tumblr.

This is what love is, Daisy thinks, sitting at the table in the kitchen area of the Playground, working on her laptop while Phil makes her grilled cheese with a side salad and chips because, as usual when she's had to use her powers a lot on a mission, she's ravenously hungry. It's midnight, and she got back a couple of hours ago, but there was her team to debrief, the debrief for the Director, and then she spent half an hour on a conference call to the Cocoon, checking in with Joey and Elena, who share the role of her second-in-command at the Inhuman base. She'd wanted to check their new guests were comfortable, being looked after (not that she doesn't trust Joey and Elena to do that – she'd be there herself if she didn't trust them), and are starting to settle down a little.

By the time she'd done that, she was desperate for a shower, a change of clothes, and something to eat. Luckily for her, Phil had offered to take care of the latter while she took care of the former two. So she's beginning her report while he busies himself with his self-imposed task, both of them dressed in t-shirts and sweatpants, and looking nothing like the Director and Co-Director of SHIELD. She likes the fact that they look ordinary, though – no one can tell, just by looking, that Phil Coulson has a robotic left hand, or that Daisy Johnson has the power to tear continents in half. In fact, they look positively domestic, she thinks, and smiles at the idea.

"Here," Phil says a few moments later, and sets a plate and a bowl down in front of her: the bowl contains a green salad which includes rocket and carrot shavings, but also contains (knowing Phil, as she does) a handful of nuts, some yoghurt coated raspberries, and some pieces of orange. The plate holds two grilled cheese sandwiches, and a double handful of her favourite chips.

"Thanks," she says, smiling up at him.

"You're welcome," he says, smiling back, before leaning down to brush his nose against hers. "Chocolate milkshake?"

"God, yes please," she breathes, and he chuckles, brushes his lips over hers, then moves away before she can grab him and kiss him properly.

"Don't let the grilled cheese get cold," he says, and she chuckles this time.

He sits beside her as she eats, and lets her talk about the mission some more, even though she's already run through it once. 

After she's finished eating and he's loaded up the dishwasher, he insists that they go to bed, and Daisy's got to admit that this is a good plan – she is definitely feeling the post-mission adrenaline drain. And because Phil is Phil, he closes up her laptop and tucks it under one arm, before slinging the other around her shoulders, encouraging her to lean into him as they make their way through the Playground to their quarters.

Yes, this is definitely what love is.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Phil Coulson wakes abruptly, coughing violently, and he wonders, not for the first time, why the GH drug couldn't have made him immune to the common cold while also bringing him back from the dead.

He reaches for the lamp on the nightstand and clicks it on, wincing at the brightness of the light, then he pours himself some water from the pitcher. It's not until he's finished drinking it that he realises that Daisy's not in the bed beside him, and he feels a moment of pure panic before he decides she's probably decamped to the sofa out in the main room of the Retreat. This is supposed to be a romantic long weekend to celebrate both their birthdays, but it's the early hours of Saturday morning and he's in bed alone because he managed to pick up a vile cold.

Just as he's deciding that he feels really sorry for himself the bedroom door opens, and Daisy steps in.

"You're awake," she says, sounding disappointed.

He looks at her, feeling confused, because she's carrying a tray on which he can see a bowl that's steaming. "What's that?"

"Something to make you feel better," she tells him, and sets the tray down on the nightstand.

He stares a bit as she hands him a bowl of soup which smells heavenly, despite his horribly stuffy nose. "You made me soup?" he asks.

"It's a blow-your-head-cold-off soup," she says, smirking just a little.

"Thank you," he says fervently.

"You're welcome." She passes him a spoon and a napkin, and perches on the side of the bed by his knees, apparently intending to watch him as he eats.

"I don't deserve you," he says.

"No, but on the other hand, I don't deserve you, so I guess we're both really lucky."

That makes him chuckle, which unfortunately makes him cough, and she quickly takes the bowl from him, setting it back on the tray, before pouring him some more water. He drinks it, and once the fit's passed, she gives him the bowl back, then presses her fingertips to the rim, and he watches, awed as ever, as she uses her powers to vibrate the soup just enough to make it hot again.

The soup's delicious, and he feels a lot better after he's eaten it. Daisy takes the tray away, and the water pitcher, then returns with the latter, newly refilled. 

Then she climbs into the bed again, and makes him sit between her spread legs so she can massage his back and chest. She uses her powers again, a very light, very gentle vibration that loosens the knots in his muscles, and seems to ease his lungs too.

"Better?" she asks once she's finished.

"A lot," he agrees, grateful all over again for her amazing control over her powers.

"C'mon then, Phil. You need to be the little spoon."

He doesn't try to argue, he just sits forward so she can move from behind him, then he lies on his right side, and Daisy moves in behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and pressing her chest to his back.

As his eyes close and he feels sleep sneaking up on him again, he can't help thinking that this is exactly what love is.


End file.
